A dream come true
by Heikschen
Summary: Vorsicht viel viel Kitsch! Es gibt da jemanden den sie liebt, doch fühlt er das selbe auch?


_**Titel: A dream come true**_

_Disclaimer__**:**__ Nichts gehört mir, alles Eigentum von JKR. Ich borge mir lediglich die Charaktere und Orte für einige Zeit aus und gebe sie auch mehr oder weniger unbeschadet zurück._

_Story:__ Vorsicht viel viel Kitsch!!! Es gibt da jemanden den sie liebt, doch fühlt er das selbe auch?_

_Betaleser:__ Real Indy_

_**1. und einziges Kapitel: Von Gummibärchen und anderen Dingen**_

_Vor ihr ragte ein riesiger Berg auf, der fast gänzlich von Nebel umgeben war. _

_Alles um sie herum schien so unwirklich._

_Als sie sich umdrehte erblickte sie einen, in der Sonne glitzernden, Bergsee._

_Langsam lüftete sich der Nebel um sie herum, aber dennoch kam ihr alles unrealistisch vor._

_Das Glitzern des Wassers war so unnatürlich schön._

_Auf der Spitze des Berges sah man so weißen Schnee, das man eher behaupten müsste das Tausende von Diamanten dort oben schillerten._

_Und das grün des Grases und die Farben der Blumen waren so satt, das sie dachte dass sie sich an einem unberührten Flecken Erde befand._

_Wo war sie hier eigentlich?_

_Nun blickte sie gedankenversunken an sich herunter und bemerkt mit einem riesigen Schreck, dass sie gar nichts trug. _

_Erschrocken versuchte sie ihre Blöße zu bedecken, bis ihr endlich einfiel das sie allein war. _

_Befreit atmete sie auf._

_Der See wirkte verlockend und endlich erblickte sie den Wasserfall, der platschend in den See fiel._

_Erst jetzt spürte sie dich Hitze um sich herum._

_Schweißperlen, glitzernd wie das Wasser des Sees, liefen ihren schmalen Rücken hinab. _

_Sie beschloss sich im See abzukühlen._

_Noch nie hatte sie unter einem Wasserfall gestanden, dass sollte sich aber heute endlich ändern. _

_Am Ufer ließ sie sich nieder und planschte mit ihren Füßen im kühlen Nass._

_Es war einfach traumhaft hier zu sitzen und dem Zwitschern der Vögel zu lauschen, die in dem kleinen Wäldchen nahe dem See lebten._

_Nie hatte sie einen so wunderschönen und zugleich unberührten Ort betreten._

_Doch trotzdem hatte sie das seltsame Gefühl schon einmal hier gewesen zu sein._

_Ein letztes Mal blickte sie sich um, um zu überprüfen ob sie auch wirklich völlig allein war._

_Sie ließ sich dann langsam ins wasser gleiten._

_Eine Gänsehaut überzog ihren geschmeidigen und zarten Körper._

_Abwesend paddelte sie mit ihren Füßen und dachte nach._

_Seid langem schon landeten ihre Gedanken immer bei ein und demselben Menschen._

_Warum nur sah er nicht, dass sie in ihn verliebt war?_

_Hatte er wirklich bloß die Gefühlswelt eines Teelöffels?_

_Nein, das konnte nicht sein, denn wenn sie in seine Augen sah, erblickte sie einen anderen Menschen als den, den alle kannten._

_Sie liebte einfach alles an ihm._

_Seinen Körper, seine Augen und seine seidigweichen roten Haare._

_Nichts wünschte sie sich mehr, als das er ihre Gefühle erwiderte._

_Sie wollte den Ron hinter der Fassade kennen lernen._

_Nie zuvor hatte sie sich so sehr danach gesehnt, den Körper eines anderen erkunden zu können, sowie den Geist._

_Sie spürte dass ihr trotz der Kälte des Wassers, der Schweiß auf der Stirn stand und ihre Augen brannten bereits von den salzigen Tropfen._

_Kurz tauchte sie unter und schwamm dann zu dem Wasserfall._

_Schillerndes Wasser lief ihr über den Rücken, die Haare und ihre wohlgeformten Brüste._

_Wieder wanderten ihre Gedanken zu Ron._

_Zu seinen starken armen, seinen harten Muskeln, die sich immer unter der Schuluniform abzeichneten, und zu diesen unergründlichen Augen._

_Direkt vor sich sah sie in ihren Gedanken wie er auf sie zuschwamm._

_Sie öffnete die Augen._

_Moment mal._

_Er schwamm tatsächlich auf sie zu._

_Zu geschockt um sich bewegen zu können, starrte sie ihn bloß an, wie er da auf sie zupaddelte. _

_Seine nassen Haare glitzerten wie Engelstränen im Sonnelicht._

_Immer näher kam er und sie zitterte innerlich._

_Als er bei ihr angekommen war, sah er sie einen Moment an und zog sie dann zu sich._

_Ihre Lippen berührten sich und ein Feuerwerk der Gefühle brach in ihr aus._

_Die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch flogen noch wilder umher._

_Seine Zunge bettelte an ihren sanften Lippen zärtlich um Einlass, den sie ihm gewährte._

_Aus einem schüchternen Kuss wurde ein zärtlicher, aus einem zärtlichem wurde ein leidenschaftlich verlangender Kuss._

_Langsam lösten sich die beiden von einander._

_Dennoch hielt Ron sie fest in seinen Armen._

„_Darf ich dein Badeschwamm sein?", flüsterte er ihr fragend ins Ohr._

_Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten knabberte er jetzt an ihrem Ohrläppchen, während er ihren Rücken streichelte._

_Eine Hand wanderte langsam über ihren Hals hinunter bis hin zu ihren …_

_KAWUMM_

Erschrocken erwachte Hermine aus ihrem wundervollen Traum, den sie nun schon so oft geträumt hatte und von dem sie nie genug bekam.

Sie schaute sich um und erblickte Lavender, die auf dem Boden hockte und versuchte eilig ihre Bücher wieder in eine Tasche zu zwängen.

Anscheinend waren diese ihr gerade aus der hand gefallen und hatten dadurch Hermines wunderschönen Traum so gemein beendet.

Sie plumpste zurück auf ihr Kissen und dachte an ihren Traummann.

Als sich Hermine endlich aufgerappelt und angezogen hatte, ging sie nach unten um zu Frühstücken.

Lavender saß neben Parvati und hatte anscheinend ihre Bücher, die sie zum lernen mitgebracht hatte, völlig vergessen.

Immer noch müde setzte die braunhaarige sich neben sie.

Ihr gegenüber saßen Neville und Dean Thomas, die sich angeregt über Quidditch unterhielten, und dabei etwas zu laut wurden.

Die Jungs waren so laut, das Hermine kaum etwas von dem Gespräch zwischen Parvati und ihrer besten Freundin verstand.

Sie schnappte Gesprächsfetzen wie: „Du bist so wunderschön, hat er zu mir gesagt" und „Und dann meinte er mittendrin zu mir: ‚grrr kraul mein Brustpelz', ich sag dir das tournt ab."

Also war die Unterhaltung auch nicht interessanter als Quidditch.

Nun war ihr klar, dass sie sich nur mit dem Essen beschäftigen wollte.

Plötzlich kamen Ron und Harry in die Halle und Hermine ertappte sich dabei, wie sie sich wünschte, das Ron geradewegs auf sie zukam und sie küsste.

Die Jungs wünschten ihr einen guten Morgen und setzten sich zu ihr.

Ron hatte irgendetwas, denn er begann zu stottern.

Als Harry dies bemerkte stand er wieder auf und setzte sich zu den beiden anderen Jungs, die immer noch diskutierten.

„H-H-Hermine? Sag mal k-könntest du ganz kurz mit mir nach d-draußen kommen?", stotterte Ron fragend.

„Na klar Ron. Aber was ist los mit dir und was möchtest du?", antwortete sie.

„Komm bitte einfach mit, es ist wichtig.", sagte Ron nun etwas gefestigt.

Er ergriff ihre Hand und bugsierte sie nach draußen.

Draußen vor dem Portal begann Ron, nachdem er einige Sekunden ruhig durchgeatmet hatte, ruhig zu sprechen.

Er sah ihr dabei direkt in die Augen und Hermine drohten die Knie weich zu werden.

„Also Hermine, folgendes. Möchtest du mit mir am Valentinstag vielleicht nach Hogsmeade gehen? Ich verstehe, wenn du nicht willst, aber ich würde gern etwas Zeit mit dir verbringen. Ich habe schon einen hübschen Ort gefunden, an dem wir uns in Ruhe unterhalten können.", sagte er in einem unheimlichen Tempo.

Völlig geschockt wusste Hermine nichts zu erwidern und Rons Gesicht verzog sich traurig.

Gerade als Ron sich umdrehen wollte um zu gehen, hielt Hermine ihn am Ellenbogen fest.

„A-aber klar doch Ron. Wieso auch nicht? Ich möchte auch ein bisschen mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen.", fing nun die braunäugige an zu stottern.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Rons Gesicht aus, das die Sonne dagegen kläglich scheitern würde.

Die nächsten Tage schwebte Hermine vor sich hin.

Sie strahlte ein unglaubliches Glück aus und selbst die Slytherins konnten ihre Laune nicht verderben.

Es war das schönste was ihr je passiert ist, dabei war eigentlich noch gar nichts passiert.

Sie verbrachte nun die meiste Zeit damit darüber nachzugrübeln, was sie am besten anziehen sollte und was Ron wohl mit ihr vorhatte.

Sie musste gut aussehen, aber nicht zu gut, denn sie gingen ja schließlich nicht auf einen Ball sondern nach Hogsmeade.

Der große Tag rückte näher und nicht nur Hermine sondern auch Ron wurden zusehends nervöser.

Morgen wäre es soweit.

Sie würde einen Tag ganz allein mit Ron verbringen.

Nach stundenlangem Suchen, hatte sie endlich das richtige gefunden, was sie anziehen konnte.

In der Nacht hatte sie wieder einen Traum über Ron und dieses Mal hatte sie noch viel unreinere Gedanken über ihn gehabt.

In diesem Traum waren sie weitergegangen als je zuvor und deswegen erwachte Hermine mit einem glücklichen Lächeln im Gesicht.

Aber nicht nur deswegen.

Nein, heute war ihr grandioser Tag.

Als sie endlich so aussah wie sie es vorgehabt hatte, ging sie nervös die Treppe hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sie hatte mit ihrem Traummann ausgemacht, dass er dort auf sie warten würde.

Als sie um die Ecke bog, nahm sie nur ihn war und er hatte ebenfalls nur Augen für sie.

Unten angelangt, sagte Ron zu ihr: „Du siehst wunderschön aus!"

Hatte er sie tatsächlich gerade wunderschön genannt?

Oh ja, das hatte er.

Sie schmolz förmlich dahin.

„Du siehst aber auch gut aus!", antwortete sie.

„Wollen wir dann gehen?", fragte er sie zweifelnd.

Sie nickte und hackte sich bei ihm ein.

Alle starrten die beiden an, doch keiner von ihnen bemerkte es, denn sie waren zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt.

Sie redeten über alle möglich, sogar über Quidditch.

Hermine hing an seinen Lippen, egal was er sagte.

Es war als würde sie auf Wolke sieben schweben und nur sie und Ron würden existieren.

In der großen Halle angelangt, begegneten ihnen ein paar Slytherins, das heißt Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle und Pansy Parkinson.

Doch selbst ihre Spöttelein konnten ihnen nichts anhaben, da sie sie gar nicht hörten.

In Hogsmeade angekommen blieb Hermine stehen und fragte: „sag mal, wo bringst du mich überhaupt hin?"

„Du weißt doch noch das Harry mal mit Cho in einem Cafe war, oder? Ich dachte wir könnten dort hingehen! Oder nicht?", antwortete er.

„Okay, dann mal los.", grinste sie ihn an.

Innerlich freute sie sich sosehr das sie ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken konnte.

War Madam Puddifoots Laden nicht ein Cafe für Verliebte?

Juchhu, das war es.

Hatte das zu bedeuten das Ron sie genauso mochte, wie sie ihn?

Hoffentlich.

Glücklich schlenderten sie durch die Straßen von Hogsmeade und unterhielten sich angeregt über eines von Hermines Lieblingsthemen, Bücher.

Sie hatte gerade ein Stück von dem versteckten Ron entdeckt, der offensichtlich doch einige Bücher mochte, es aber nie zugegeben hatte.

Das Cafe von Madam Puddifoot, erstrahlte in einem grellen rosa.

Und wie Harry erzählt hatte, rieselte rosa Konfetti von der Decke.

Früher hätte Hermine das albern gefunden, aber jetzt passte es zu ihrer Stimmung.

Als sie sich hingesetzt hatten, kam Madam Puddifoot auch sogleich zu ihnen geeilt um ihre Bestellung aufzunehmen.

Eine Ewigkeit saßen sie nur so da und blickten sich an, bis Ron Hermines Hand ergriff.

„Ich hab mal in so einem Buch einen Spruch gelesen und ich weiß nicht wie ich es sonst ausdrücken soll. Also, ich hoffe dass du mich richtig verstehst. Ich … ich mag dich, Hermine. Ich mag dich sogar sehr. Nichts wäre mir lieber als immer mit dir zusammen zu sein. Genaugenommen liebe ich dich. Egal was du jetzt sagst, das wird immer so sein.", flüsterte Ron dann kaum vernehmlich um die Stimmung nicht zu zerstören.

„Oh Ron", hauchte Hermine und schon hatte sie ihre Lippen auf seine Gepresst.

Genau wie in ihrem Traum, waren seine Lippen sanft und liebevoll.

Seine Zunge berührte ihre Lippen und bereitwillig öffnete sie diesen leicht.

Ihre Zungen umspielten sich und Hermine flog vor Glückseeligkeit.

Als sie sich wieder gelöst hatten, lächelte Ron sie glücklich an.

„Du hast so lange gebraucht. Ich liebe dich schon so lange, Ron. Das hier war mein größter Traum. Ich finde wir passen wunderbar zusammen. Ich suche einen Vergleich! Moment….Ja genau. Du bist der Gummi und ich der Bär. Na ja, der ist nicht besonders gut, aber er sagt aus was ich denke.", faselte sie vor sich hin.

Wieder trafen seine Lippen auf ihre und ein Feuerwerk der Gefühle begann in beiden zu brodeln.

UND WENN SIE NICHT GESTORBEN SIND, DANN LEBEN SIE NOCH HEUTE!!!

**ENDE**


End file.
